Patches (Online)/Patch 2.6.8
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.6.8 is an incremental patch that focuses on fixing a number of itemization-related issues. In addition, we've extended the Witches' Festival for all PC and Mac players until next Tuesday at 9:00am EST to account for the issue with completing the Plunder Skull achievements, which is now fixed in this patch. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization Item Sets *Meritorious Service: Fixed an issue where the Supporting Soldier Trigger ability could stack onto your character, rendering you unable to perform other tasks such as casting abilities or mounting. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where Exulus, the boss of the Hrota Cave delve in the Gold Coast, was dropping the wrong Assassin's League chapters. She now drops Chests, Boots, Bows, Maces, and Swords, as originally intended. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Dungeons & Group Content Trials General *Trial denizens have removed Treasure Chests from the entrance of Aetherian Archive and Sanctum Ophidia to better protect their valuables. *Increased the amount of Treasure Chests found within each Trial. Hel Ra Citadel *Yokeda Rok'dun will no longer disappear and fail to return, blocking progress within the Trial. Exploration & Itemization General *Restoration Staves of the Red Mountain will no longer drop from bosses, monsters, and chests in Stonefalls. *Actually changed the names of the collectibles that remove the Hair Style, Facial Hair, Body Marking and Head Marking chosen at character create as follows: *Bald Pate is now No Hair *Cleanshaven is now No Facial Hair **Note: This note was mistakenly included in the PC v2.6.6 patch notes, but is actually included in this patch for English game clients; it is not yet fixed in German and French game clients. *Fixed an issue where Daedra Hearts were not dropping from humanoid daedra. Daedra Hearts will now occasionally drop from humanoid daedra, as Daedra who are not heartless are rare indeed. *This includes creatures such as Xivilai, Dremora, and Seducers, but not Scamps and other non-humanoid Daedra. *Adjusted the loot received from the following world bosses: **Thickpelt, The Rift **Longstride, The Rift **Caecilia Attius, Bangkorai **Watcher Tyrant, Bangkorai Achievements *Fixed an issue that was preventing advancement of the Plunder Skull achievements associated with the Witches' Festival. *Celestial Investigator: Adjusted the wording for this achievement to specify which of the associated quests are intended for a group. **Note: This is not yet fixed in German and French game clients. *They Were Just Rusty: This achievement will now be awarded only after defeating The Guardians in Volenfell after reading the Scroll of Glorious Battle. Item Sets *Ilambris: Fixed an issue where the visual effects from this item set was causing problems with your game's performance. Quests & Zones Deshaan *Vision Quest: Fixed an issue where you were unable to complete the quest step to examine the gate. UI General *Fixed an issue where you would receive an error message when you deleted an in-game mail, then immediately closed/reopened the mailbox. Gamepad Mode Fixed an issue where stacked quest rewards would not display the number within the stack. Category:Online: Patches